The Prince and Lily
by Lily-in-Utopia
Summary: If Severus had have admitted his feelings to Lily, things might have turned out a bit differently... first chapter, very snapelilyish but it will ultimately have canon ending...in chapters to come! R&R, it's even kinda funny :


Severus sat alone in the grounds near the lake. He was leaning against a tree, surrounded by mounds of library books, and appears at first glance to be writing something, but as Lily approaches she realizes that his hand is still on the parchment and is staring absently out over the water.

"Hey, Sev." Severus broke out of his daydream and smiled up at Lily.

"Hey, Lily." She sat down and glanced at the pile of now abandoned parchment. "Studying hard?" she asked.

"I should be, I haven't been paying any attention to Slughorn this week…"

"Lucky for you that I'm your Potions partner then, isn't it? Maybe we could try test each other, make it more fun."

"It certainly could make it more fun," Severus agreed, "maybe tomorrow? I'm having trouble concentrating today." He smiled.

"Something on your mind, Sev?"

"Always."

"Would you like to talk?"  
Severus smiled slightly.

"I'd love to get inside that head of yours," she continued.

"I'd love to get OUT of my head sometimes," he muttered bitterly.

"Why, is it crowded?" she asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Unbearably so. My many split personalities are constantly arguing these days."

"So which one am I talking to now?"

Hesitation

"One that feels he doesn't deserve the pleasure of your company."

"Sev, don't be silly…why…?" She frowned at him, as he shoved his books aside and jumped to his feet. "Everyone constantly tells you I'm not worth your time, Lily."

She too was on her feet now. She forced him to look at her. "well, that just proves that 'everyone' is stupid! Why do you believe them?" He looked away from her. "I'm way out of your league. You're so…high above me."

"No, Sev, I'm not! Look at me, no LOOK. I promise, I'm right here with you."

"But if you'd see…if I could be anything, _anything_ rather than me, I would be. I would be…"

"What would you be?"

"Someone you could love."

"Oh Sev, you know I love you, of course I do!"

"How do you love me?" he was looking at her now. But despite the intensity of his gaze, she did not look away. "I don't." A small smile played across her face.

"You…don't?" he stuttered.

Lily burst out laughing. "Oh if only you could see the look on your face! You're so serious!"

"DON'T, don't you dare – "

She stopped laughing. "If I said I loved you, would you kiss me?"

Severus stared. He hesitated. "Yes."

"YES!?"

He retreated slightly. "No need to sound so absolutely _repulsed_."

"No, I'm not. Sorry, Sev, I didn't mean to. It's just slightly unnerving to discover my best friend is…" she could feel herself blushing, "….fantasizing…about me…" She blushed even harder and was fully aware of the fact that she was talking more to the tree than to Severus.

"How did you know I've been fantasizing about you!?" he asked her, aghast.

"YOU'VE REALLY BEEN FANTASIZING ABOUT ME??"

"Oh. Crap." awkward pause

"Sorry."

She rounded on him. He backed into the tree. She glared at him. "_What_? What are you saying sorry for?"

He glared back. "Because…you seem angry that I want to…"

"Kiss me?" she offered.

"Yes…" he said, "but just so you know my fantasy didn't go quite like this."

"So…then kiss me."

"No."

"Grow up, Severus."

"I refuse."

"Refuse to grow up, or refuse to kiss me?"

"Both. No, I mean, no, I refuse to kiss you." He scowled.

"I'm asking you to."

"No."

"OK, now I'm TELLING you to."

"I…what?" his heart was throbbing uncomfortably fast…was she really asking him to…?

"You're not afraid, are you Severus?" she moved closer, challenging him. She was smiling, and staring directly, unblinking, into his eyes. He stared back. She was closer now, her arms extended, both palms outstretched on either side of him, pinning him between her and the tree. Her smile faded…

"Severus Snape, I do believe you are too afraid to kiss me."

His eyes flicked down to her mouth, for just a second, then once again he fixed his gaze to her brilliant eyes. He couldn't help it, he blinked. His robes were sticky; her knee brushed against his; he inclined his head towards her…her hands slapped back against her sides as she pushed herself, with such agility, away from the tree, and took a step backwards. He remained frozen against the tree and frowned. "Lily….?"

"Did you think it would be so easy…?" she asked, smiling and shaking her head at him.

He took a step towards her, but as he did so, Lily took another step back, raising her one eyebrow as she did so. He hesitated, smiled and with surprising enthusiasm, bounded forward and took her hand. Satisfied that he was responding at last, she smiled at him, and without a word, reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, twisting it around her finger as she did so. He traced the outline of her cheek, her eyebrow, along her nose. Wordlessly, they explored the contours of each others' features; she ran her finger along his bottom lip; he let her unfasten his cloak and let it fall crumpled to the floor. Their breathing, their heartbeats, everything, in a complete synchronicity neither could explain. In truth, he _was_ afraid to kiss her; she was simultaneously alluring and terrifying; she was the only person he had ever loved, and yet he hated her for the way he would fall apart in her company; the way she consumed all of this thoughts. He never expected to have her, yet he knew that if he couldn't, he would never be complete. His left hand clasped her right, and his other held onto her collar, pulling her closer…

"Evans! Hey EVANS!" the shout rang out across the grounds, as footsteps came pounding towards them. Instinctively, they sprang apart, feeling instantly guilty about having done so.

"Evans! You alright?"

"She was fine, Potter, until you interrupted," Severus said, through clenched teeth.

"Interrupted-? What were you…" James looked from Lily to Severus, absorbing everything from Lily's breathlessness to Severus' rumpled hair. James stared.

"Did Snivellus just try to - ? But how come his hair is all…" James' voice trailed away as he felt a wand tip being pressed into his cheek.

"Back off, Potter." James turned in astonishment to face Lily. "I said, BACK OFF, POTTER!" she screamed.

James took a step back. Severus pulled out his wand, but he was not quick enough; a jet of light directed at Severus sent him flying backwards and thrust him into the nearby tree. He slid to the ground, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. Lily screamed and ran to him; she dropped to the ground and held his head in her hands. "Sev…?...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she hissed at James. He remained frozen, as though surprised at the power of the spell. "Lily, I…I thought he was going to curse me…I didn't mean to do that to him, it was just reflex –"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at James, before turning again to Severus. "Sev? Can you hear me?" His eyes were sliding in and out of focus. She tried to pull him to his feet, but he shook his head and turned a pale green colour. "Sev, I need to take you up to the castle, put your weight on me, you can lean-" she twisted around and glared at James, "on me and he'll help-" Severus moaned and tried to pull away from Lily, but she was too strong for him. Lily tried to persuade him to get onto his feet, but Sev clearly was not interested in attempting anything of the sort. "Sev, please, I need your co-operation here…JAMES, HELP ME!" Severus flopped back onto the grass and rolled over onto his stomach. Lily backed away slightly, but James walked over to him and yanked him up by his arms. "Right, Sniv- er, Severus, like Evans said-"

"James, no, James, I wouldn't do that, not yet, just let him go-"

"-we just need your co-oper-" but his words were cut short as Severus, in spite of his best efforts not to, opened his mouth and vomited down the front of James' robes.

"Don't pretend like you are the victim here, James. You completely deserved that."

"NO-one, and I mean NO-ONE deserves to smell like Snivellus vomit. No-one."

Lily rolled her eyes. "oh please. He's in the hospital wing! At least apologize!"

"Apologize! After what he tried to do to you?"

"James you do not even understand what happened! It isn't even anything to do with you!"

"I know he was trying to kiss you, but what I don't understand is why you didn't run as fast as you could in the opposite direction!"

"And what I don't understand, is why I am STILL here, talking to YOU. I don't need to explain myself to you, James. Excuse me, I'm going to see Severus."

"Hey, Sev." Lily sat down next to Severus' bed.

"I didn't- I mean, it wasn't on purpose…"

"Even so, I think it would be quite useful to be able to vomit on James at will. I'm quite proud of you actually." She smiled.

"In that case, I'm sure I could arrange to do it again, if it would please you."

"It pleases me to see you smile."

It was getting dark outside.

"I missed you in Potions this afternoon," she continued. "It's not the same without my Prince."

Severus sat up and turned to Lily. "When I admitted my feelings…I understand you were rather…taken aback…but how come you forgave me so quickly?"

"Because there is nothing to forgive."

"We're best friends…"

"Exactly."

"Are things going to be different, now…?"

"Absolutely," she said, and noting his expression, added, "but they're getting better."

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow…"

"So you'll walk me to Potions?"

"I certainly hope so," he said, with a slight smile.

And only then, when Severus glanced down, did he realize that they'd been holding hands the whole time.


End file.
